Inicio de una nueva aventura
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: [Final Alternativo] Era un regalo de aquellos dos jóvenes que una vez fueron, uno no sería el único que viviría ya que sería injusto. Por lo que decidieron separarse una vez más y hacer que todos vivan sus anteriores vidas sin problemas. Felicidad, lágrimas derramadas y risas son la bienvenida para todos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Me alegra mostrarles en lo que he estado escribiendo todo este tiempo, aunque en realidad es en esta semana que Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V se acabó. El final que mostraron no era el esperado_**

 ** _y realmente dejaron un gran vacío._**

 ** _Ante mi inconformidad decidí escribir el final que yo realmente estaba esperando. Estuve escribiendo sin parar toda esta semana, cada vez que guardaba volvía a leer por algún cambio. Y así hasta al fin llegar a lo que están a punto de leer._**

 ** _Espero que les guste como a mi me ha gustado este final. Muchas gracias por leer estas palabras._**

 ** _Y ahora si..._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente le pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Aquella luz que había transportado a la mayoría de los amigos que había hecho en su travesía por las dimensiones al estadio, lo había atrapado.

Yuya empezó a ver su alrededor, podía ver las miradas sorprendidas de todos, todos guardaban silencio, fue hasta en ese momento en el que vio como su collar había empezado a brillar con intensidad.

Pronto su cuerpo había sido contagiado de aquella luz. Cerró sus ojos, aquella luz era demasiado fuerte.

-¿Yuya?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquella voz, frente a él se encontraban tres esferas de luz, cada una de diferente color. Yuya se les quedó mirando curioso, con nerviosismo alzó su mano y tocó una de las esferas, la de color gris.

Al hacerlo, volvió a ver aquellos recuerdos pasar por su mente, como un sonriente chico de cabellos oscuros crecía con sus amigos, reía en momentos en específico de su vida, aquel chico que había luchado con todo por todo hasta llegar al día en el que se habían conocido. Con rapidez separó su mano de la esfera, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas pero sabía quien era.

-¿Yuto? -Titubeo.

Aquella esfera de color gris empezó a brillar más, hasta que una figura humana apareció. Fue en ese entonces que Yuya comprendió, miro las dos esferas restantes, una de color esmeralda y la otra de color violeta.

-¿Yugo? ¿Yuri?

Miro sorprendido al ver aquellas dos esferas faltantes, con cuidado tocó primero la de color esmeralda. Podía ver a un chico que siempre ha luchado por el y proteger a los suyos, por el que ha trabajado por conseguir lo que siempre había querido y reír de su suerte y su desgracia.

Al separar su mano se dirigió a la última, la de color violeta, vio aquel chico serio y fuerte luchar por sus ideales, el soportar tantas indiferencias en su vida y el que siempre ganaba para su propio bien. Con cuidado separó su mano, los conocía, sin embargo no sabía de esa fase de su vida. Las dos esferas brillaban de igual manera hasta deformarse a dos figuras humanas.

-No puede ser cierto -Tapó su boca con su mano.

Simplemente no lo podía creer, frente a él se encontraban aquellos tres chicos de diferentes dimensiones, aquellos tres chicos que habían desaparecido para estar dentro de él.

La luz se había apagado para al fin mostrarlos, los tres restantes podían sentir su cuerpo, volvían a tener un cuerpo otra vez. De igual manera estaban sorprendidos, no podían dejar de verse, realmente estaban ahí.

Yuya no podía evitarlo, varias lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó a esos tres.

-¡Chicos!

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, podía sentir la calidez saliendo del cuerpo de ellos, podía sentirlos.

-¡Me alegra que estén bien! -Grito con alegría. La risa apareció.

Aquella risa fue contagiada a Yuto y Yugo, se miraban con alegría pero en especial a Yuya. Yuri los miraba atentos, quería contener aquella alegría pero era imposible, era muy contagiosa, pequeñas risas salía de él y abrazaba más fuerte a esos tres.

Cuando Yuya volvió a separarse de ellos vio una última esfera. Algo extrañado se acerco a ella y la tocó. Provocó que la luz volviera a ser brillante. No vio los recuerdos que venía de aquella esfera, espero.

Una última figura se mostró a ellos, miraban algo temerosos, aquella figura era igual a la que recordaban.

Frente a ellos se encontraba aquel ser que una vez fueron. Zarc abrió sus ojos, podía ver aquellos cuatro chicos con los que compartía su alma. Su rostro se suaviso, una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

-Al fin los puedo conocer de frente

Una carcajada salió de él. Yuya podía escuchar los murmuros de las personas que estaban fuera de aquella esfera. Sin embargo su corazón golpeaba con tranquilidad su pecho, aquella ira que antes los consumia se había ido.

-Lamentó todos los problemas que les cause a ustedes y a sus amigos -Su gesto se contrajo un poco, estaba arrepentido -Pero era parte de mi tarea el entretener al público, tanto fue mi obsesión que me perdí en las voces de mis dragones y paso todo eso

Guardaron silencio, Zarc había hecho puño sus manos. Sin duda de podía notar como Zarc se culpaba de todo lo que habían pasado. Yuto lo miraba con indiferencia, Yugo miraba a otro lado y Yuri había cerrado los ojos. Yuya fue el único que mantuvo su mirada en él.

Sin duda alguna podia comprender a Zarc ¿Acaso era el vínculo que los unía? No lo sabía, había algo dentro de su corazón que le hacía creer, que le hacía comprender todo lo que Zarc había vivido.

-Pero gracias a todos ustedes, es que puedo volver a sonreír, me demostraron muchas cosas valiosas -Volvió a soltar una carcajada, fue cuando miro una vez más a Yuya -En especial a ti Yuya, nunca caiste, siempre con una gran sonrisa lograste cautivar no sólo el corazón de todos si no también el mío, te agradezco mucho Yuya, sin duda siempre estaré en deuda contigo y está será mi forma de pagarte

Una gran risa salió de Zarc, ciertamente aquel Zarc era muy diferente a como era en sus recuerdos, en esa parte profunda de su mente, en esa parte que quisieran olvidar.

Yuya iba a volver hablar, hasta que vio como volaba frente a ellos otra esfera, esta de color rojo. Sin que nadie la tocará empezó a brillar, era igual calida, podía decir que esa calidez la conocía.

-Es hora de irnos Zarc -Una voz delicada salió de ella.

Aquella chica que tanto tiempo Akaba Leo estaba buscando se había formado frente a ellos. Ray miraba con alegría a los cuatro chicos y a las personas que los rodeaban.

Los murmullos habían cesado, sin duda ninguno se esperaba que ella apareciera.

-Gracias por todo duelistas -Hizo una pequeña reverencia -El mundo volverá a ser como antes, las dimensiones se volverán a unir, los tiempos de paz al fin llegarán...

-¿No nos volveremos unos demonios?

Yuya la interrumpió, todos la miraron esperando la tan ansiada respuesta, Ray con cuidado se acerco y tocó la mejilla de Yuya.

Empezó a sonreír.

-Tranquilo Yuya, como el alma de Zarc fue purificada dentro de Reira, tanto tu como esos tres podrán volver a vivir su vida con normalidad -Revolvió un poco del cabello de Yuya -Originalmente iban a volver a ser uno pero esto es nuestro regalo, ustedes cuatro ya tienen una vida aquí, sería injusto que sólo uno la disfrutará, espero que todos ustedes disfruten de esta nueva oportunidad

Acerco sus labios y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Al separarse, Ray lo miro con ternura. Sin duda, las memorias de Yuzu no mentian, Yuya era un dulce chico, ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil rojo, le hacía verlo más adorable.

Ray se posicionó a un lado de Zarc, sin decir más palabras, ambos se tomaron de la mano, entrelazaron con cariño sus dedos.

-Es hora de que las chicas al fin regresen con ustedes -Sonrió al ver la cara impresionada de los chicos, sin duda no se lo imaginaban -Les dije que iba a ser injusto que sólo uno pudiera disfrutar de la vida -Les guiño el ojo, su mirada se fijo en las personas que estaban fuera, fue cuando vio a su padre, sabía que el tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle -Reiji, cuida a papá por mi, no lo dejes nunca, puede que el causó todo esto pero el es un buen padre y un gran hombre -Una pequeña risita salió de ella -Cuida mucho a Reira, no dejes de contarle historias de como su hermana salvo al mundo, cuida a toda la familia Reiji, cuidalos a todos...

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ray, pequeñas lágrimas que se convertían en luces. Reiji sonrió, en sus brazos el pequeño Reira la miraba con curiosidad. Ray sonrió, miro a su lado y vio como Zarc miraba a todos, le daba curiosidad como todos ellos eran amigos de esos cuatro jóvenes y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y lo que habian causado, ellos seguían ahí con ellos. Apretó su mano llamando su atención, sonrió cuando vio como Zarc le devolvía el apretón.

-Es hora de irnos -Zarc hablo, le sonrió a todos, una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que contagió a todos -Y ustedes cuatro no dejen de sonreír, aprovechen al máximo esta segunda oportunidad, rían y lloran pero sobre todo nunca dejen de divertirse

-Y sobre todo, no alejen a las chicas de ustedes, ellas son buenas y les quieren mucho -Al momento de hablar Ray, pudo ver como los rostros de esos cuatro se coloreaban -Tomen su mano y denles una cálida bienvenida espero que nunca suelten su mano

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar alejándose de ellos, con sus manos libres se despedían de las personas que habían dejado atrás.

Pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar, pequeñas luces salían de ellos, el murmullo de los demás se hizo presente, veían con una gran sonrisa como aquellas dos personas se podían ir con tranquilidad. Una nueva luz se hizo presente, así como llegaron desaparecieron y junto con ellos la esfera que envolvía a los cuatro desaparecía lentamente.

Miraban impresionados como al fin aquellos cuatro chicos tenían un cuerpo. Yuri miraba a todos, probablemente tendrían resentimientos contra él. Estaba retrocediendo cuando sintió como lo habían tomado del hombro.

-No te preocupes ellos entienden lo que una vez hiciste, yo no te culpo de las acciones que hiciste, olvida el pasado y vive en el ahora con una gran sonrisa -Yuya le sonrió como sólo el lo sabía hacer.

-¡Eso es! No tienes la culpa de tus acciones, repartiste el miedo en las dimensiones pero fue por algo, algo que nosotros podemos entender-Yugo llegó a su lado muy despreocupado.

-Tal vez fue por proteger a alguien, te entendemos, de alguna manera si no tuviéramos de otra para proteger a los que quieres hubiéramos hecho lo mismo -Y terminó de hablar Yuto, probablemente la sincronía aún seguía en ellos.

Yuri los miro sorprendido ¿Como era que esos chicos estuvieran tan despreocupados con todo lo que había hecho? Suspiró resignado.

-No necesito que digan todo esto ni que me defiendan, se lo que hice pero de todas maneras gracias -Desvío su mirada.

Los tres restantes se miraron, de alguna manera sabían que esa era su manera de agradecer. Dejaron los comentarios a un lado cuando volvieron a ver cuatro esferas frente a ellos de igual manera, cada una de diferente color.

-Es hora de que las chicas despierten, a través de sus duelos me di cuenta que ustedes son capaces de salvar al mundo como a ellas, así que vallan -A sus espaldas Leo hablo con tranquilidad, sin duda aquel hombre se había dado cuenta de los pecados que había cometido y estaba intentando de cambiar.

No sabían que era lo que iba a pasar pero aún así tenían la confianza, los cuatro caminaron a cada una de las esferas. Frente a Yuri estaba una esfera Azul, a Yugo una esfera verde, a Yuto una esfera morada y al final Yuya con una esfera rosa.

Los cuatro se miraron, movieron su cabeza afirmando lo que iban hacer. Con una sonrisa volvieron a mirar frente a ellos, con cuidado cada uno metió su mano en aquella esfera, esperando a lo que venía.

Y así fue. Sintieron como una tímida mano tomaba la suya, aquellas esferas volvieron a brillar para al fin desaparecer en pequeñas luces.

-A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que ibas hacer todo lo posible por rescatarme y así fue... -La primera en aparecer y en hablar fue Rin, agarraba con fuerza la mano de Yugo mientras que este no dejaba de llorar, se controlaba de no saltarle encima y abrazarla.

-Porque nunca perdí la fe en ti y espere tranquila a tu llegada porque mi corazón sabía que tu serías el primero en encontrarme... -Ruri miraba con ojos brillosos a Yuto, este no dejaba de verla con una gran sonrisa. Un poco lejos de ellos, Shun veía con alegría a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, no podía evitar las lágrimas que salían de su rostro.

-Aún si la promesa que me hiciste fue de hace años, tu la cumpliste, hiciste todo por protegerme y lo lograste... -Serena le sonrió a Yuri, este no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa diferente en su rostro. La sonrisa que solamente se le daba a la persona que más querías.

-Yo crei en ti, porque estaba segura de que lograrias hacer a todos sonreír a través de tus duelos... -Y al final Yuzu fue la que hablo, miraba a Yuya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los adultos como amigos empezaron a soltar lágrimas, algunos más gritaban y sabía que algunos otros se contenían de abrazar a todos.

-Bienvenida Yuzu

-Estoy de vuelta Yuya

Fue cuando los cuatro chicos de manera sincronizada abrazaron a las chicas. Y fue en ese momento en el que la mayoría corrieron a ellos.

Shun envolvió en sus brazos a Ruri y Yuto, reía de felicidad, cosa que les contagió. Kaito se acerco a ellos y los saludo como siempre, todos los de la dimensión XYZ lloraban al volver a recuperar a esas dos personas importantes.

-¡Ruri! ¡Yuto!

-¡He regresado hermano!

Yuto no paraba de reír, estar junto con sus amigos una vez más, tener esa segunda oportunidad, sin duda alguna no la iba a desaprovechar.

Rin quería platicar con Yugo cuando sintió como seguía abrazado a ella, pequeñas lágrimas salían de Yugo. Sin duda sabía por todo lo que el había pasado. Los de la dimension synchro se acercaban a conocerlos. Entre ellos Crow y Jack, cuando Rin identificó a Jack lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar, aquel hombre había sido su héroe desde siempre.

-¡Es Jack Atlas!

Todos reían, ya no había indiferencias entre las clases sociales.

Dennis se había acercado a Yuri, le contaba alguna que otra anécdota que había vivido con ellos junto con alguna broma que le hacía y sorprendentemente las estaba aguantando, sin duda alguna era sorprendente la amistad de ellos dos. Serena pláticaba con Azuka y Sora, sin duda la conducta de esos dos había cambiado. La platica ya no era tan fria a como era antes y eso lo agradecia Azuka, al parecer se podia llevar bien con Serena.

Y al final Yuya no quería alejar de si a Yuzu, la envolvía más en sus brazos, podía sentir como Yuzu reía. Sentirla en sus brazos, sentir su respiración, era lo que más le tranquilizaba. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yuzu, empezó a pasar su nariz por su hombro y su cuello, realmente la había extrañado. El silencio se hizo presente, cuando Yuya prestó atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta como todos los miraban, prácticamente estaban siendo el espectáculo. Algunos se reían y otros no dejaban de hacer pequeños silbidos. Sin duda los colores se le habían subido al rostro.

Cuando Yuzu se dio cuenta los colores subieron a su rostro, sacó su abanico de no se donde y le pego a Yuya. Estaba avergonzada por lo que estaban haciendo. Yuya empezó a huir del abanico, todos reían hasta las contrapartes de ellos dos.

-¿Quien te viera Yuya? -Yuto lo veía con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Vamos Yuya corre! -Yugo empezó a reír de como el otro huia.

-Valla al final Yuzu si da miedo -Bromeó Yuri.

Cuando menos, Ruri tomo de la capa a Yuto un poco molesta provocando que este se quedara callado. Rin golpeó a Yugo en la nariz y Serena le dio una patada en el estómago a Yuri.

Todos reían de aquellos ocho jóvenes, no había duda alguna que las acciones que hacían eran las mismas.

-Vamos chicas no sean rudos con ellos, no me vallan a dejar sin mis hijos -Youko se acercó a las chicas con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Hijos? -Gongenzaka hablo un poco intrigado.

-Vamos, Yuya es mi hijo y como esos tres chicos resultaron ser igual a Yuya entonces porque no adoptarlos como mis hijos

Hablo contenta, separó los cuatro de ellas y los abrazo por el cuello.

-¿Mamá estas segura? -Hablo un poco impresionado Yuya. No le molestaba en absoluto que ellos vivieran ahí con ellos pero no creía lo que su madre decía.

-¿Porque no? No dejaría a estos jóvenes parecidos a ti en algún lugar de este mundo no me lo permitiría -Dudo un poco -Aunque no se que valla a decir tu padre sobre esto, bueno el no está en casa así que no importará

Tanto los tres restantes se miraban un poco sonrojados, ser abrazados de esa manera era algo incómodo a comparación de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

La paz se podía respirar en el mundo, al fin podían disfrutar de momentos de tranquilidad.

-Creciste mucho Yuya

Se separó del abrazo de su madre para al fin ver de frente a su padre, este con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a su familia. Sin esperar más Yuya corrió abrazarlo, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Papá!

Yuushou atrapó en sus brazos a su hijo, con una gran sonrisa acarició su cabello. Vio al frente y vio aquellos otros tres jóvenes atrapados entre los brazos de Youko. Estos miraban a Yuushou con curiosidad, era un hombre chistoso pero sin duda había hecho muchas cosas, por su familia y por todos ellos.

-Todos ustedes han crecido en todo este tiempo y estoy orgulloso de ello

Empezó a caminar hasta estar enfrente de su esposa y aquellos tres jóvenes.

-La familia crecerá, no es así Youko -Hablo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella gritó más de emoción y siguió abrazando más a los tres jóvenes que se habían desmayado en sus brazos. Yuya miraba todo a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa, sus amigos, su familia, los nuevos integrantes de ella y al final Yuzu.

¿Que más podía pedir?

-¿Estas listo para el verdadero duelo final Yuya?

Yuya miro a su padre, este le miraba con una gran sonrisa. Tan rápido empezó a caminar Yuushou activo su disco de duelos.

-¡La verdadera diversión está por comenzar!

Yuya miro a su alrededor, vio a todos sus amigos, a toda su familia sonreirle, el entendió, activo su disco de duelos.

-¡Es hora del show!

Y así su vida volvió a empezar.

 ** _Omake_**

Varios años después pasaron después de aquel suceso, como habían prometido, las dimensiones se habían unido y todos estaban viviendo momentos de paz.

Las personas olvidaban poco a poco los sucesos de esos días y vivían con el ahora. Reira reía con su familia, tanto Leo como Himika convivían como la familia que eran. Reiji seguía administrando la compañía y generando más campeones.

Los torneos se hacían más grandes y con más espectáculos ya que había mucho más competidores interesados en ellos. Y muchos más interesados en ganarles a todos esos duelistas que les salvaron.

Y mientras tanto, los ocho jóvenes ahora tenían 18 años, ya eran todos mayores.

-¡Es la última vez que te voy advertir Yugo!

-Tranquila Rin, esta vez ahora si saldrá

Como se había prometido, Yuushou y Youko adoptaron a las tres contrapartes de Yuya. Para así darles el apellido Sakaki a Yuto, Yugo y Yuri. La familia de cinco miembros, al principio había sido un poco difícil en que los cuatro convivieran pero con el tiempo habían cambiado, los lazos que los unía era misterioso.

-Es la cuarta foto y ya me harté de esperar -Hablo Yuri.

-Vamos Yuri no seas un amargado y espera -Contestó con calma Yuya.

Yuri había dejado de ser una persona misteriosa, había hecho amigos, amigos que nunca se imagino tener. Yuto era más abierto con todos, ahora una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Yugo pareciera que no había cambiado pero si había una gran diferencia, se había interesado más por su D-wheel y había empezado a estudiar sobre ello. Mientras que Yuya era el que más había madurado, seguía haciendo bromas junto con Yugo y había cambiado sus tácticas de duelos. Pero en lo que se habían sorprendido más era que habían crecido, no como personas si no en su estatura, hasta llegar a la altura de Reiji.

-¿Ya está listo? -Hablo un poco cansado Yuto.

-Vamos Yuto, con calma -Le contesto una sonriente Ruri.

Mientras que las chicas se había generado un problema con las tres restantes. Por lo que Yuzu eligió quedarse con su padre e incluyeron a Rin en la familia Hiragi. Ruri se quedó con su hermano Shun Kurosaki mientras que Serena se quedó con la familia Akaba. Sin embargo las chicas eran las únicas que no habían cambiado, seguían siendo calidas y tiernas, habían mantenido su personalidad, en especial con los chicos. Su estatura fue lo único que cambio, eran unas señoritas ya, tanto que le llegaban a los hombros a los chicos.

-Vamos ya hay que tranquilizarse, todo saldrá bien -Yuzu hablo con calma.

-Si claro, es la cuarta foto y Yugo siempre la interrumpe -Serena sonreía divertida.

No había duda que todos ellos habían cambiado.

-¡Ahora si ya! -Yugo se alejó corriendo junto con Rin tomada de la mano.

Cada una se había acomodado a un lado de su chico. Yuzu tomaba con fuerza la mano de Yuya este apretaba su mano, Ruri tomaba del brazo a Yuto y este le sonreía. Yuri y Serena chocaron su espalda. Mientras que Yugo y Rin corrían a ocupar un lugar a un lado de ellos.

-¡Sonrian!

Gritó con alegría Yuya. Cada uno sonrió a su manera, la cámara dio un pequeño flash. Así sacando al fin la foto por la que todos estaban esperando.

Al fin podían estirarse, con felicidad tomaron la cámara y vieron la foto que había tomado.

-Salió bien

Todos sonrieron, al ver que la foto había salido como lo esperado. Los ocho jóvenes se miraron con una gran sonrisa. Aquellos chicos que una vez fueron habían cambiado. Todos miraron al frente, aquel atardecer sería especial, el aire golpeaba con tranquilidad su rostro.

Ya no miraban atrás, ya no miraban a lo que solían ser si no miraban al futuro, su camino seguía adelante.

Sonreirian, seguirían creyendo en el futuro brillante que les habían dejado, seguirían creyendo en los duelos.

Así se acercarian a su futuro, su propio futuro. Avanzarian cada día, aprovecharian todos los días que siguen.

Yuya volteó a su lado aquellos jóvenes veían con ánimo aquel atardecer, miraba con una sonrisa a todos. En su mano, sintió como era apretada levemente, a su lado aún se encontraba Yuzu con una gran sonrisa.

Y volvió a fijarse al frente, sin darse cuenta que las dos personas que solían ser los miraban desde sus espaldas con una gran sonrisa.

Este sólo era el inicio de una nueva aventura.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer mi tan esperado final. Así hubiera deseado que acabará_** **_y realmente estoy agusto con lo que escribí. Me encantó las palabras que escribí._**

 ** _Espero leer alguno de sus comentarios. No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel" el Link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Sin más aquí me despido de ustedes por el momento._**

 ** _¡Adiós!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Lunes 3 de abril de 2017_**


End file.
